The present invention relates generally to a mobile stack-forming implement of the type having a roof that is raised and lowered relative to a crop-receiving body for compacting crop material contained in the body from time to time to form a compressed stack, and more particularly to a control means for deflecting or directing a stream of crop material from a crop delivery means into the crop-receiving body.
Stack-forming implements of the type having a mobile frame, a crop-receiving body mounted on the frame, and means supported on the frame for picking crop material up off the field and delivering it to the body are known in the art. It is also known to employ a deflector to guide crops discharging from an elevator or chute into a wagon or place of storage. Various mechanisms have been used in the past for controlling the position of the deflector. These mechanisms have employed means directly controlled by the operator as well as indirect means whereby the deflector is activated by movement of other parts of the implement.